Letters Remixed
by emeraldsage85
Summary: A remix of Letters. This time I wrote a plot to surround the letters! :) Draco's parents disown him for marrying Ron. PG13 for mild slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to JK Rowling. Please read and review. Flames will be used to melt the snow outside.

Letters (Remixed)

_Draco,_

_The purpose of this letter is to inform you that your mother and I will not be present at your upcoming wedding. This is because we highly disapprove of your homosexual lifestyle. We feel that this was a most unwise choice to make. Not only that, we also greatly disapprove of your relationship with Ron Weasley. Your decision to marry him is most upsetting to your mother and I. You could have done much better. You know as well as I that the Weasley family are outcasts in the pureblood social circle due to their lack of wealth and love of muggles. Your mother and I have decided that if you continue to live as you have been doing you will be stricken from my Will. When I pass on the family fortune and the Manor will go to a respectable, pureblood relative who will uphold the family honour. You will also be dropped from the family tapestry and we will cease all contact with you. _

_If, however, you decide to do the right thing by cutting ties with both Weasley and the homosexual lifestyle we will be able to avoid all of that unpleasantness. Your mother and I could arrange for you to meet with several suitable females so that you may choose a respectable wife. You could then produce an heir to carry on the Malfoy name. Since I am getting on in years I would rest easier knowing that our line would not die with you. Your mother wishes for grandchildren for sentimental reasons. Please consider this letter very carefully. Your decision will greatly impact your future. When you have to a conclusion please owl us or see us in person._

_Your father,_

_Lucius_

Draco felt his heart sinking as he read the letter. His parents weren't coming to his wedding. Tears began to pool in his eyes.

"What's wrong love? Are you all right?" Ron asked.

Wordlessly Draco handed him the letter. As Ron scanned it his ears began to glow bright read, a sure sign that he was angry. He tossed the letter on the table and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"It's all right Dray," he said soothingly.

He stroked Draco's flaxen hair gently. Draco burried his face in Ron's chest.

"Ssshh," Ron whispered.

"They're not coming. I can't believe they're not coming!" Draco sobbed.

Ron rubbed his back gently. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew how much it meant to Draco to have his parents at the wedding.

"I wanted my parents to walk me down the isle!" Draco cried.

"Sshh," Ron whispered. "I know how much it means to you to have them do that. I know that no one can replace your parents but we can get someone else."

"Like who?" Draco demanded.

"My parents will do it. They already love you like a son," Ron said softly.

Draco smiled.

"Would they really?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course they would," Ron said. "Now dry those tears. We have to pick out a wedding cake."

Draco grinned.

"I want chocolate with chocolate filling," he said.

"Yummm, so do I," Ron agreed.

---------------------------------------------------

That night Draco wrote a letter to his parents.

_Father and Mother,_

_I know that you will be most displeased with my answer but please hear me out. I cannot change my "gay lifestyle." It is not a choice that can be made and I certainly cannot choose to be straight at your will. I am very happy with my life presently. I've just been promoted to CEO of the company. I will be earning enough to keep Ron and myself extremely comfortable for the rest of our lives. I will not marry anyone other than Ron. He is my best friend and lover all rolled into one. Just because he is of the same gender as me does not make our love any less special. I am sorry that you and mother have declined to come to the wedding because of our differences. You can keep your money and your manor. Neither of these things holds any great significance for me anyways._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Draco poured his anger into the letter. He was angry at them for all the things they had said, especially their threats about being cut from the family. It didn't really matter to him anyways. All that mattered now was that he was marrying Ron. If his parents couldn't accept that it would be their choice.

Draco tied the letter to his owl's leg and sent it off without so much as a backward glance. Then he went to find Ron.

"I sent it," he said.

"Well, I guess we'll see what they have to say. I hope you weren't too hard on them," Ron said.

"I think I was justified in saying what I said."

"Well if you really think about it, it's probably been ingrained into them their entire lives that being gay is wrong," Ron said.

"I suppose you're right," Draco said, taking a seat beside Ron on the sofa.

He snuggled into Ron's side.

"Have you gotten your dress robes yet?" he asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

He was grinning.

"What colour?" Draco asked.

"Mydnight blue, my favourite colour."

"And not maroon?" Draco teased.

Ron poked him in the side and Draco laughed.

----------------------------------------------------

_Draco,_

_You have disgraced the name of Malfoy. You are no longer my son._

_Lucius_

Draco held the letter in his trembling hands. It was done. His father had cut him off, declared him no longer a part of the family.

"Don't worry about it dear," Molly Weasley said. "Arthur and I will walk you down the isle. Your parents don't know what they're missing."

Draco felt his lower lip trembling. Ron wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It's going to be all right," he whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco bit his lip.

"The closer it gets to the wedding the more I wish they were coming," he said.

Molly scowled.

"They should put their differences aside and come. After all their only son is getting married," she said.

Ron kissed Draco's cheek.

"Mum's right but I don't think they'll show up. You should just try to make the best of it," he said.

Molly began flipping through a catalogue of Floria Fortran's Fabulous Flowers.

"I think we should get red roses," she said. "They're so romantic."

------------------------------------------------

Molly and Arthur stood on either side of Draco dressed in their best. Draco clutched his bouquet, feeling visibly nervous. He was wearing white velvet robes and a white top hat.

"Nervous yet?" Arthur asked jovially.

"Not a bit," Draco said.

The strains of the wedding march could be heard wafting into the room. The three of them started down the isle to where Ron was waiting. Draco felt tears come to his eyes. The scene before him was so beautiful and the most wonderful part of it was Ron.

A grin lit up Ron's face as Molly and Arthur gave Draco away. Draco himself was grinning.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ron whispered back.

The two of them turned to face Dumbledore, who was acting as minister for them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Draco Malfoy to Ron Weasley...."

Ron and Draco grinned at each other again. Even though Lucius and Narcissa had decided not to come it was the happiest day of their life. For Draco it was bittersweet but he was overjoyed to finally be marrying the love of his life.

THE END


End file.
